All is Forgotten (1)
by iamshamy
Summary: Sheldon and Amy are both going through a rough patch in their relationship, this results in Amy moving out of her apartment (and perhaps leave the country for good) and into the lab she's been working at (she has 2 weeks of work left). However, Amy's life may be in danger due to the carelessness of another scientist in the building. Will Sheldon be counting down the days till death


***The Mysterious Sexy Lady***

Thinking that she could surprise Sheldon with a birthday cake she ordered two weeks ago... Amy stops before Sheldon's bedroom. She couldn't help but to

stifle a laugh as she carefully removes one hand from underneath the precious batman cake. It was drawn on with grey and blue coloured jam, just as he likes

it. She twists the door knob with her free hand. It creaks open with the light casting upon... She is shock and angry. Shock that there were two forms in bed.

Angry because it wasn't Leonard or two other goofy friends of his... but a woman in bed with him. As a consolation prize, at least it wasn't Penny or

Bernadette... but she shook her head. _This is unacceptable._

_Oh wow._.. her inner voice half-mocked him as she tilts her head. _On the other hand, he is indeed... very_ ... _I mean_... _he is kind of hot _... there he is, top naked.

She notices. He usually dresses up, not down to sleep. She points this fact to herself, suddenly she seethes with anger and it grew like a ferocious beast.

_At the very least, have a decent shirt on!_ Her inner voice exclaimed.

Amy storms out of his room, throwing the cake into the trash can violently. She glances back to the corridor she came from.

Her heart juices bubbling in the pit of her stomach. (Okay, this is gibberish speaking... **_but what the hell, Sheldon!_**) She storms out of the apartment, slamming

the door shut after her.

The next morning at 3am, the group of scientist (Penny included), sat on the sofa in pyjamas (except for Raj who is in his chequered vest)

discussing about Amy with Sheldon. Sheldon could not believe how Amy was

behaving childishly. But he did worry about his sleeping with another woman. He only discovered this, in the morning. "I did not sleep with a woman. Or

women in general." He insists. "Then what was that Sheldon?! She was after all, in bed with you!" Penny declared an emergency meeting after receiving a

text message and a call from a broken-hearted Amy.

Sheldon pauses to think. "Is that called sleeping with a woman?" The group exhaled in exhaustion. They rolled their eyes as they did so. "Because, whatever it

is, I believe she had good intentions. I mean... maybe she just needs a place to stay for a night." "Yeah, and that's called a one night stand." Raj said before

adding, "I'm still not talking to you. You hurt my friend..." He turns to face the door instead of Sheldon. "Sheldon, what do you think this picture would do to

Amy when she sees that it's not her that is in your … I don't know, hairy arms?"Penny asked. "Hey…" Sheldon said, about to defend himself as he straightened

his posture in his seat. "Hey… what's this

doing in the bin?" Leonard asked, scratching his head. He was still in his chequered robe, since it was still "too early to be his waking hours."

He places his mug onto the table and bends down to pick up a white box which was tilting downwards in the rubbish can.

He opens the box. "Wow…" He looks into it. "What is it?" Penny asked, walking towards him. She gasps at the sight of it. "What… what is it? A sex toy?"

Bernadette asks, walking towards the box with interest."And why - and – and - who would she send the offending sex toy to?" Sheldon asks, the only

member who just got up from his seat. The gang crowds around Leonard who looks up and over his shoulder to give an "what do you think?" stare at Sheldon.

"It's a cake which must have been a batman one. Just the way you like it." Leonard tells Sheldon. "Why… I don't know what to say." "That's right Sheldon. You

should NOT know what to say." Penny in distress, hoping to get Sheldon to feel guilty.

Leonard looks back down at the cake. He read… "Happy Birthday, Sheldon…" (Everyone looks up slowly.) "Oh…" (They forgot that it is his

birthday. This applies to Sheldon himself.) "Why? Thank you, Leonard. I believe it's time to blow some candles and cut some cake. Now… where's the knife?"

"Dude… did you realize what you gave yourself for your birthday? A kick in the arse (by getting rid of the nerd) and a – sexy woman(to possess)?" Raj asks.

Paused and think. "Wait. That doesn't sound right."

"Wa-wait. Hold on a minute. Okay Sheldon, how did you know Amy was here? And everything that happens after it?" Leonard asks."But-who else was here to

give Sheldon a cake and on his birthday too? Unless…" Penny's hand went up onto her waist. She turns to Sheldon and raised an eyebrow. "And what

about the mysterious woman you were talking about, she wasn't here when we "flew" here." Howard and Raj questions. Everyone looked at them. "But of

course, I already have the most beautiful girl - (gets a super-pincher pinch on his bottom. He shifted uncomfortably like he got his underwear wedged in

between the cracks of his butt) – woman next to me." Howard says. "How do we know you're not making things up

and put the batman cake into the trash can… (pause) so that you can have the whole cake to yourself?" Leonard asks feeling that the question that came

into his mind moments before did not make much sense as he said it. "Never mind."

"Oh-oh, what if sexy woman is the one to give Sheldon the cake? How did you pick

up one sexy woman for yourself, Sheldon? Isn't it… "unhygienic" to pick things up from the street?" Raj asks. "Well, that's thoughtful of her." He smiles

warmly. "You're not answering the right question." Penny said. Sheldon picks up the box from Leonards hands and took a fork out of the drawer. "Sheldon…

don't you think it's a little dirty to … well… eat it since it just came out directly from the trash?" Bernadette asks. "It's not dirty because the trash can is

empty and the cake is in the box. That's what cake boxes are for." Sheldon said whispering mysteriously before walking to the couch.

(When you like someone, it makes you do weird things, but when you're distracted with something on your mind, you'll either do something unusual or do

nothing at all.)

*****Penny and Leonard discuss about the possibilities of Sheldon wanting to fulfil and explore "his urge" without Amy, at Penny's place.*****

"Alright, I admit, Amy for one isn't all that … attractive…" Penny said gravely and rather guiltily. Not sure if it was the right word for it. "Appetizing…" Leonard

corrected. "Yeah… that. But you know, she has brought out some good in him. Before that… I can't think of anything but an annoying… kitten?" "Maybe he

wants some change? Some prettier girl came his way and…" Leonard said. "Well… it's – it's pretty un-Sheldon thing to do," is her reply.

"Seeking for sex is already un-Sheldon. Maybe he wants to make it right. You know… practice makes perfect…" Leonard said knowingly. Penny played it in her

thought. "Right…" She squints her eyes at him. "Look, I think we should just go look for Amy." Leonard said. "Yeah… but she wants some alone-time right now.

Bernadette and I got to her apartment and she totally went aggressive, but the weird part of it is, listen to this, she went aggressively… quiet." "Amy?

What is that supposed to mean?" "I don't know… She's never been this quiet and she does have the talent to keep our mouths shut plenty of times before,

but not to this extent where she made silence seem so…" "Comfortable?" "Pleasant. Penny said. "I don't know, maybe this break up will do Amy some good?"

She stares off dreamily. "Wow… the outcome of this has made things interesting, Sheldon getting dirty and Amy with a "zipper" on her mouth."

Leonard said. Penny didn't know what to say to this. But… "what if

they're testing us. You know, like how they said they were having coitus and that she was carrying his child?" Penny asked. "Oh yeah…" Leonard recalls.

"Now… whom did I sleep with?" Sheldon asked himself. "The woman simply must think I'm beautiful!" "No one woman will think you're beautiful except for

Amy!" Leonard answered, closing the front door shut.

"Now…Leonard, don't get too lonely… just because I attract women to my bed like flies to a light… it doesn't mean you've got to bask under the light I've

created. Instead, you should really try sitting in a corner like all the other boys do. For example…" Sheldon tilted his head slightly to the left where Howard and

Raj are sitting on wooden chairs facing the wall. "Don't ask us." Howard begin. "We just can't stop talking or in this case, asking, can't we, Howard?"

Raj said. "And look, where it got us?" Howard said. Sheldon turns toward Leonard. "See… so be a good boy, and let me be to play with my toys." "Your toys?

Sheldon, are you talking about women here?" Leonard asked. "No, I'm talking about the women figurines I … ("we don't have any." Leonard added) anyway,

Leonard… it's none-of-your- business-to-whom-I sleep with." "You know that you're talking about taking a woman up to bed and have… in _**your**_ words, coitus?

I can't believe I'm talking about sex with you." "Oh Leonard… where do I even begin? As I said, so many times before that I…" "That you're not interested in

cracking the light bulb of yours although there are so many flies - oh, I'm sorry… I was wrong, I meant a fly, who clearly gives up her womanly wants in order

for you to enjoy basking under your very own light?" Sheldon hunched and sighed. "Leonard, let me tell you a story…" Leonard heaved a sigh, turns his back

against Sheldon and walked straight towards the wall. "Please, dear Lord help me…" Leonard began. Sheldon did a double take as a reaction to what Leonard

said.

*****Amy's *****

"Sheldon and I have agreed to break up. Lucky for you, it's mutual. So, we don't have to break you kids up." Amy said, folding a knitted sweater. "Uh…" Penny's

mouth hang open for a few seconds. "So, when are you getting back together?" Penny asked, sipping on a glass of… water. "Penny, I just said I broke up with

Sheldon." "Yeah but, what about all those times where you have little fights in between, aren't they counted as break-ups too?" "Technically yeah, but this

time, I have enough of everything Sheldon." "Well, sweetie, I can see how wrong Sheldon is as a person, well, generally as aa whole being... but - " Amy sighs

(exasperated) saying, "Penny, are you saying that it's okay for him to have sex with another woman when I'm his girlfriend? Did you and Sheldon know

how much I wanted a physical relationship? If you don't, perhaps, you need a little hint to help you out." Amy said folding a shawl. "Amy… I'm not saying - "

Penny said. "Well, Sheldon is a grown man now. Clearly he knows what he is doing. If he wants to have his way with a woman who is not me – so be it."

"Amy… where are you going? Are you going somewhere?" Bernadette asks as she watches Amy dragging a luminescent yellow-wheelie luggage out of her

bedroom and into the living room. "No… I mean yes… I'm moving out." Penny sat up straight; both girls looks up at Amy before turning to look at each other.

"You don't mean my place do you?"

*** **Knock Knock Knock, Sheldon… Knock Knock Knock, Sheldon…*****

Sheldon opens the door. Penny has finally caught the persistent knocking-on-the-door habit, which seem to annoy Sheldon out of his wits end. "Well, is it

true?" Bernadette marches up from behind Penny who is still staring Sheldon in the eye. (He is looking down at her). "What's what true?" Leonard

asks. "The break up with Amy… what else do you think we're talking about?" Bernadette asks looking rather offended at Leonard. "Aah… well, there's

nothing else but **_that_ **little Shamy thing to talk about – is there?" Penny asks, thinking about it as she walks into the room. "Come on, what's the big deal?

They break up, they'll make up…" Penny and Bernadette glares at Leonard. They couldn't believe their ears. "… for it. Later on…" He shrugs. "What are you

saying? Are you saying that it's alright for Sheldon to have sex with another woman when he is in a relationship with Amy?" Bernadette asks. She tackles

Leonard while Penny tackles Sheldon. Game on. "Well did you know?" Penny turns around to face Sheldon. "Know what?" He replies. "Who slept with

you Sheldon?" Penny's patience was running out faster than any Running Man members can run. "If the conversation piece must continue here, I must excuse

myself to look like I'm actually doing something." "Sheldon…" Penny was about to give up when the devil Bernadette said, "Stay where you are, young man!

Explain the about to be - "disappearing act" of my friend who is about to become your ex-girlfriend right now! … or be prepared to feel the "Bernadette's

wrath…"," she screamed in her high-witch tone. She tilted her chin upwards to challenge him. Sheldon woke up in his bed cold and sweaty. He opens his room

door to find the usual gang sitting on the couch. Silent, as they were immersed with the television programme. Sheldon heaves a sigh of relieve before joining

the others on the couch. (Raj is still seating on the floor). "So… Sheldon, (Penny started. Sheldon's fast reflexes has him turning to look at her in a swift instant.

He turns to look at her, while she looks straight at the television.) I don't mean to pester you, instead, at a time like this, I would have said "thank god…" but…

it seems like Amy is really serious about moving on. What are your thoughts on it?" Sheldon's eyes starts scanning his brain. "…yeah, it wasn't a dream and

it's still not." Bernadette said, irises sliding to a corner, looking rather malicious in intentions. "Sheldon, are you really just going to let Amy go?" Penny asked

with her voice returning to its volume. "Are you really** NOT **letting this go, Penny?" Sheldon replied. "It's just that, Amy is not just gonna leave – leave, she's

gonna leave on an aeroplane and possibly umm… – hop back to her mama's arms?" Penny said, this time it was her who racked her brain. She did not know

where Amy is heading.

*****Penny's thoughts on the events that happen earlier that day** ***

"I-I don't know what to say," Bernadette said. "But-where are you going to go?" Penny asked rather unsure, she still thinks that Amy is moving into her place.

"Penny, rest assured, I'm NOT going to move in with you." She lifted both her hands at chest level to reassure Penny that she wasn't moving into her

personal space. "I'm going to further my education." "Wow… how far up the ladder can you go? Aren't you at the very last wrung?" Penny asked. Amy sighed,

"I don't know Penny… I just… have the need to be further educated I guess." "Why? Because you're not smart enough?" Bernadette spoke up.

"It's just time for me to flap my wings and enter the world." She said as she took out a very scientific metal suitcase to place tampons and such into it.

"Right…" Penny answered, distracted by the tampons placed in the metal suitcase.

*** **Penny shakes her thoughts away** ***

"So, that's that huh? You and Amy, officially broke up." Leonard said. "Yeah…, so now, may I be excused?" Sheldon stood up to go. "What…? What happened? I

mean… since when is this official?" Penny asks. "Don't ask…" Everyone else replied except for Sheldon who again, did a double-take, looking back at his

friends. "Well, it must have meant something when Amy packed those bags…" Bernadette said, looking at Penny from the corner of her eye. "Oh, buck up,

Penny!"

*** **Sheldon went back into his room and…*****

***Slam*** Sheldon went into his room. He recalls a ...

*_**Slam**_*

Trusting his reflexes, Sheldon sat up in his bed to the sound of a door slam. "Leonard?" He panicked. There was no reply to his question. Thinking that it must

be a thief outside, Sheldon fumbled around the comforter for some sort of weaponry he kept beside him. (Sometimes a sword or a lightsaber slept beside him,

just like any human being would, resting upon a pillow.) His hands came upon something. He found a body! He fell backwards and onto the floor,

thinking that he either killed someone in his sleep or that of the dead body of Leonard or Raj. But… wait… he went back to fumble some more… and heard a

soft moan… his hands were on the peak of something. He just didn't know what they were. He glides his hand upwards, touching a face so foreign that he

knew distinctively that it didn't belong to Leonard or Raj.

"There was hair… and lots of (glossy-brunette) hair…" He reflects, as he said that out to himself in the dark. He could use that line if he was summoned for

questioning, Sherlock Holmes style (the era which he found quite fascinating to explore).

"At last, I who is he switches on the light and…" Sheldon summarizes the moment he realized that there was a woman on his bed. "Oh dear lord, this is

probably just another nightmare. But without a bad guy – _**but **__**a woman who may be naked and sleeping next to me.**_" He sped up his words before covering

his mouth with his hands.

He slams his head back onto the pillow. "Oh… this is not a dream… I must be crazy. Fatigue. Or did Raj just dump one of his women onto my bed?" He tied

his robes on, "Raj? Leonard…?" He called out nervously. Raj must have somehow drop off a woman into his room for some reason or another. Or perhaps…

he is Raj… yeah… maybe his "science experiment" may have come true after what – three years? But why the chocolate milk skin when he could have

thoroughly enjoyed Wolowitz's height for convenience especially when in times of Amy being needy? Walking back into his room, he looked at himself in the

mirror and heaved a sigh and his smile fades (oh of course, he was hunching now). "No such luck…"

***Sheldon began to summarize again, he sounds as if reading a fairy tale.***

"Sheldon…" a voice drawls from under the sheets. Sheldon Cooper who was staring at his own reflection raised his eyebrows in suspicion. He contemplates

the second theory of Raj in Sheldon Cooper's body, plausible or not, turns around to face the woman on his bed. "…and who are you? Don't you think that it is

a little rude to be sleeping on a stranger's bed?" He asks. "Oh... don't be such a big baby/pussy…" The woman leaned on one side with her arm

supporting her head.

***End of Summary***

"Anyway, how can you not know who I am? Stop joking around, and come here…" She said, gesturing him to sleep beside her. "well… you

are kind…" Sheldon said softly "but I still don't know who you are… Now, please leave before I call the police." This got her attention. She shifts slightly before

seating upright. "Really, Sheldon?" She looked at him in dismay. There was silence as they glared at each other in the eye angrily. Sheldon did his best in

glaring at her (eyes squinting) with dismay. After a while, she raged… "How could you!" She (Salma Hayek) said, getting up and out from bed, with the sheets

pressed against her what must be… naked body. "I have to say, you must be a nice and warm bed companion, but also, if you find any comfort in this,

or to relieve you off your anger... there s the fact that I… don't remember anything of last night." Sheldon said. And they did some more glaring before she said,

"Great! So, I slept with a man with amnesia." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Now, can you leave?" Sheldon opens the door. Biting her lip , she had

second thoughts and her eyes lit up. She had an idea! She threw herself onto the bed which was on her left so she was yet again leaning on one side of her

body. "Well… now Sheldon, how can you ever forget me when I am your girlfriend? And yes… yes… the name is… Amy." She said the last four words huskily, a

hand gripped one side of her hip as she lifted her chin up high. She was naked now. Exposed. "Amy?" He said confused but a second later, he sheltered his

eyes from the bright white light that illuminated from her body.

*** **HUH!?** ***

Sheldon wakes up from his nap. "It's Amy." He said to himself.

She has practically packed everything into boxes, signed the inventory list of the moving company and is all good to go – go to the lab where she still had

more packing to do, and oh of course, to do her job. Who was she kidding? Yes, she still had her job to do (for the next two weeks) but she'll miss every single

one of the monkeys she worked with throughout the years. Paying them a visit wouldn't hurt right?

Right…

She had a break down. One of the other scientists in a white lab coat had to literally unfold her fingers of the cage to get her out of the room as she cried

buckets of tears. "Someone, handle me a mop…" One of them said sarcastically. (she was a middle-age woman with wrinkles on her face, hair neatly tied up in

a bun and lab goggles on) However, in an instant (like a magnet), she got what she wanted – a wooden mop handle in hand. She then handed it over to Amy,

"clean up after yourself" and stormed off.

Hiccups came between sniffs. It took her fifteen minutes before continuing her work. She looks into the microscope for - she looks up. Not knowing why, she

feels dehydrated out of the blue. Perhaps, it is due to all the crying. The neurobiologist decides to fill up a beaker with tap water.

While doing so, she suspects that something is off. She inhales; there was something in the air for sure. It is not a gas leakage. She turns off the tap and

places the beaker onto the table and quickly goes over to a metal cupboard to pick up a surgical mask.

After putting on her mask, her attention went back to the beaker. She decides to examine the water contents using the microscope. The truth is swimming in

there. She thought and she is about to prepare the instruments when the emergency bell went off. Amy jumps in fright, dropping the beaker which shatters

into a million pieces. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, a black out ensues. Amy remains calm and collected. She searches for her small black torch light.

This was certainly the first black out in the entire building. To scientists, it was very important for the back-up generator to work immediately after a black-out.

So, where is this back-up generator and why isn't it working? She is sure that her sweet beloved monkeys are shrieking in their cages and she would have to

soothe and console them (although it wasn't her duty), or jabbed them with whatever liquids she had with her. (They sure don't take black-outs or emergency

bells too well. Besides, monkeys are a potential threat when they go berserk – and in situation like this, they just might attack any humans if they escape from

their cages.) With her microscopic glasses on, she picks up several syringes, a torch light and other tools prepared to fix a burnt fuse. After that's done, she set

out to explore the building in the process of doing so, she felt a chill running up her spine. (This was like a Halloween nightmare her so-called "friends" pulled

on her during her school days). The whole corridor is silent. Amy flashes her torch light from one side to the other; the rooms with their white doors open (as

usual). They're unoccupied and abandoned, she observes. It gave her the creeps to think that she came to work this morning and caused a commotion among

her fellow scientists only moments before, and now it looks like she is the only person who clocked in. Before long, she was getting a headache with that

vibrating sound echoing in her ears. So her first stop will have to be the location where the emergency bell is before heading towards the

fuse box.

_**Where did everyone go? Where are the guards?**_ _**CCTVs are a common sight in and out of laboratories, were they affected by the black out? (Scientists**_

_** are always curious to know the source of a break-out or a black out, in this case). **_

Amy thought to herself. Someone must have triggered something

because suddenly there was a monotonous voice saying, "warning…warning…warning" and shutters were coming down all around her. Amy panicked for a

moment, where should she go? Should she go back? But that will only mean, going back to the starting point… "Darn it! We're locked in!" She heard a man

saying through the PA system. "Hello!?" Amy asked out loud looking up at the ceiling. "Can anyone hear me? I'm still here! I know that we're all locked in this

building… but at least, let me join you guys, wherever you are." As the shutters come down, she looked to the left and right, which way should she go?

It has been almost a week since the break up. Sheldon refused to admit

that he missed Amy with his boyish attitude. (He kept shaking his head so roughly back and forth both sides that, Penny and Leonard were worried of his

brains falling out through his ears. Deep down, he felt really lonely and miserable facing the blank screen on his computer (oh the loneliness without all the

Skyping). He missed Amy's presence in general, she is the only person whom he can confide and have an "intellectual exchange" with. But on a Wednesday,

he made a sudden confession to Leonard by breaking the silence as they did their work on the respective laptops (to which he prefer to do so without any chit-

chatting).

Thoroughly confused, he began confiding in Leonard, "I don't understand. How… did I go to bed with a woman, whom I clearly did not sleep with."

(The door was left unlocked, it was very unlike of Sheldon to do so as he liked his home to be thoroughly locked up. He left it as it is for a week, in case Amy

comes to visit. He wants her to know that he still welcomes her into his home he shares with Leonard even if they are no longer a couple).

The interesting conversation, progression and discovery of Sheldon Lee Copper's affections come to an abrupt stop, what with the persistent knocking on the

door. "Oh come on..." Leonard cursed under his breath. He was so close... to declaring that he is a proud Papa of Sheldon's if there is any mention of his love

for Amy. He also wanted to ask Sheldon if he knew who it was that he slept with… but the person on the other side of the door, was just as annoying and

persistent as a stubborn or normal Sheldon can be. "What's going on?" Leonard asks, as he opens the door a little wider. "It's Amy… there was this life-

threatening thing going on down at the lab…" "Wha-but, what do you mean "life-threatening"?" Sheldon stands up. "There was a leakage… of something…

Sheldon. I'm not sure what it is though…" "I'm sure she's fine…" Sheldon turns back to his computer. "Sheldon - " "As, you know, Amy and I no longer share a

relationship." He toys with the Golum on his table. "Well, if that's fine with you, then Penny and I will go." "Go…?" He stops playing with the Golum. "Check

it out." "Wait. If there really is some kind of leakage… please don't come back, go straight to the hospital." "Come on, Sheldon..." Penny says and they put

Sheldon on the back seat. He pesters them with his nonsensical talks as Penny and Leonard sat in silence, either rolling their eyes. Clearly, worried for

Amy. "Have you heard?" Bernadette asks when she spots her lose friends walking towards her. "What happened?" "Ohmygod, it's terrible… It's some kind

of outbreak which could technically put down a person in 24 hours". "Is Amy okay?" Penny asks. "What

happen'ed to her?" Raj asks, coming from the other direction."I don't know… let's just hope that she's not in there…" Bernadette turns toward the entrance of

the building. Police barricade was put up in front to bar them from entry… 

*** **Thanks for all the comments, I'm sure you've noticed that I have to improve in some areas, so bear with me. =)** ***


End file.
